Umbar
Background Umbar was from birth trained to be the royal manservant of the yet to be born heir to the dwarven throne: Siegfried Obsidianbeard. He spent years learning the skills required to serve the future King, and spent the rest of his time before awakening in Rakust Dosîm serving the King in whatever capacity was required of him. Given his position he was only ever refered to by his title of 'Royal Manservant' and never recived a name of his own. History Upon awakening he joined King Siegfried in his early struggles of asserting his authority over Rakust Dosîm and Overseer Nisria Hammerfist. He was however not present for for either the Kings first death in his duel with the Overseer, or the second as the King was killed after a meeting in Petrichor went sour. The king had requested an egg from a bird that Beor had apparently not brought to this world. The Royal Manservant spent years searching every cave he could find until he for the first time acknowledged his failure of his King and returned to Rakust Dosîm. There he found the place to be corrupted by the forces of the void summoned by Shalak Irontower. Traveling to the Human town of Petrichor he spent time searching for information as to what had happened to the King. Refusing at first to acknowledge that the monarch he had served since before Sieegfrid's death he spent time brooding and searching for more information about what happened to the King. Eventually he came into contact with the elf known as Nami. She gifted him the shield ..... and put him into contact with the Kobold Shaman Grub and the Elf Auralaux who proposed to him for them to search out the Beor's artifact the Fellhammer. The Royal Manservant and most other Dwarves believed that the hammer was key in defeating Shalak Irontower and revitalizing the waning spirit of the god Beor. To aid in this they engaged in rigours work to build a new temple to Beor in a mushroom cave near the World Spine. The Royal Manservant also convinced himself that defeating Shalak Irontower would also somehow return King Sigfrid Obsidianbeard to him. The name Umbar was originally given to him by the Elf known as Naminari Valóna. She refused to call him by his title or any of the shortforms he suggested (Servant, patsy, or serf). Noting the distinctive dimples on his cheeks when he smiled she named him with the Dwarven name for these, Umbar. The first part in the search for the Fellhammer came with a ritual to summon the deceased spirit of its last wielder, Overseer Glaenir Skysdottir of the second awakening. As Umbar stood face to face with the spirit of such a formidable warrior and leader, and taking into account all the worthy leaders he had seen in his time without the King he came to a few realizations. As Glaenir demanded he name himself she refuted his usage of the title and demanded he speak his name. He then denounced his former King, loudly proclaimed his new name and vowed that he would now start living for himself. He then experienced Glaenir's retelling of the true events of the battle in which the Fellhammer was lost, and set out to recover it from the Bronze Colossus that it was now lodged in. Death Skills and Belongings Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:DFRP World 8 Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters